<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Tell of a Friend by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027083">To Tell of a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Carter (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tars has a moment of story telling for his friend's son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Tell of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come, Carthoris." Tars settled on his throne, and the boy scampered up to settle on his knee.</p><p>Not so long ago, showing such affection to a Thark would have been unheard of, let alone a hated red child. Not that Carthoris was as deeply stained in that color, showing some of his father in the paleness of his hue.</p><p>And it was for John Carter of Virginia's doing that the mighty Jeddak could now do this. The affection he would have given Sola, if he could have, he now showered on the son of his right arm.</p><p>"Let me tell you of your father this day, before we go to see the thoats," he said.</p><p>"Was he really so different from other men?" Carthoris asked curiously.</p><p>Tars Tarkas permitted him a smile such as the red men used, one of pleasure at something kind. "Yes, and I am proud to call him my right arm.</p><p>"Your father looked strange to me at first, as pale as a hairless ape, but formed like the red men of Barsoom. Naked he was, no metal or weapons upon him. And yet, when he evaded us, it was evident he was like no one that had lived upon this world in any manner.</p><p>"He was stupid, knowing nothing of our language, and his mind was closed to all who might try and speak to him properly. But he learned, so quickly, under Sola's tutelage. And he was ferociously strong! With all the skill of a warrior, yet an unending kindness that he shared with all who would accept it."</p><p>Carthoris looked up at the giant Thark that was his favorite 'uncle', even more than Kantos Kan. "I will be like him! A great warrior with a kind heart!"</p><p>"I have no doubt of that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>